


as one of us

by Bushwah



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Consent Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Jack Pattillo, Gaslighting, Hybristophilia, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Open Marriage, Rape Fantasy, Relationship Negotiation, Religion, Serial Killers, Temporary Character Death, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Trans Jack Pattillo, murderfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: It's Jack's idea to bring the Vagabond in.(Disowned work.)
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	as one of us

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic has been removed from the [we the clay](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119) series.)
> 
> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.
> 
> All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.

It's Jack's idea to bring the Vagabond in.

“We don't have to keep him,” Jack says. “I'm proposing a test, not a commitment. I certainly have no intention of letting him loose in the machine room.”

Geoff sighs. “So what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?”

“He's killed some people we'd really rather he not kill. But we have no evidence, yet, that he can't be controlled. If he gets out of hand, we eliminate him. I'm not arguing that.”

“What's the _catch_ , Jackie.”

“So impatient, honey. I'm getting to it. I'm thinking we lure him in, show him what we can do, see if we can't get him hooked. He's been cautious, has to have been to not get caught, but there's a hunger to him.” She kisses Geoff, briefly, on the lips, leaving him startled and dazed. “Like you, honey.”

It takes Geoff a moment to put himself back together enough to reply. “Show him? You mean—everything?”

“Not the how, or the where. But yes. Let's make him an offer he can't refuse.” She smiles, running a finger along her lower lip. “We've already come this far with just the two of us. But we'd have to branch out eventually anyway. No one will miss this man, and we know he's competent. Sure, he's been a thorn in our side, but if he complies, I think we can find alternative uses for his... talents.”

“You just want him to fuck you,” Geoff realizes.

“And I want him to fuck me,” Jack says with a giggle. “I've always wanted to be ravished by a serial killer. When else am I going to get a chance? Besides, we've got to lure him in somehow.”

* * *

Ryan's hand goes to his knife, reflexive. “Is this some kind of—”

“Oh, it's definitely still me,” Jack says brightly. “You complimented my hair, I remember, and asked me if I wanted a ride. Do you want to find out how I did it?”

“Did what?”

Jack gestures at herself, seeming entirely at ease. “You killed me,” she says. “Aren't you at least a little curious how I got here, very much un-dead?”

Ryan blinks at her, unable to respond.

“The Kingpin offered you a job,” Jack continues. “But I'm his wife, and I'm not sure you're qualified.”

“What,” Ryan says, starting to smile, “you liked it that much?”

Jack steps closer. “Well, yes. But no, that's not why. Do you believe in souls?”

Ryan blinks again. “...I didn't yesterday.”

“Good,” Jack says, abruptly _too_ close. God, this is just like yesterday, when she was coming onto him like she owned the place. When he killed her. “That'll make this easier.” Her next words are breathed into his ear. “Do you want to live forever?”

Ryan can't look away from her. She's so alive, so passionately present. He... he wants to kill her again.

“That's possible?”

“I don't know,” she says, looking away from him playfully, and he takes in a breath he didn't know he'd been putting off. “Do you think it's possible?”

“I didn't yesterday.” But now... he doesn't think she's lying. He knows he killed her, and she's still here. The power that implies... it's staggering. Intoxicating. “This has to be a dream,” he says, covering his bases. “But—fuck it. I'm in. Where do I sign?”

* * *

Geoff's head is in his hands. “I thought you said you weren't going to put him in the machine.”

“I said,” Jack corrects, “that I wasn't going to _let him at_ the machine. We respawn instantly. He goes straight from death to general, and I retrieve him before he wakes up to put him where I want him. I have a manual killswitch that kills his current body and removes him from the machine, for if he becomes a problem, and an automatic one that activates if he respawns and I don't send the signal saying I'm getting him in time. He still has plenty of ways to die. All I did was remove the default.”

“And you've tested this?”

“Honey, you don't remember? Of course we tested it.”

Geoff takes a moment to process that, shakes his head, decides not to respond.

“But why'd you do it so _fast_?” he complains. “I know it wasn't going to be just us forever, I know we've needed someone for wetwork for a while, but we barely know him.”

“He killed me so good, Geoff.” Her eyes track back to him, pleading. “I just had to return the favor.”

He sighs. “You really didn't.”

“If you want me to, I'll kill him now.” She half reaches for her phone, then puts her hand back in her lap. “I can't bring him in without your consent. This is your outfit.”

The words are coming out before he thinks about them. “It seems like you already did.” He straightens. “Fuck, I didn't mean that—you know I didn't mean that, babe.”

“No, it's fine. You're not wrong. It's up to you now. Do you want to give him a chance? Or do we make him disappear?” He jumps when she snaps her fingers.

“He can have his chance,” Geoff grumbles. “If you're sure he won't have a chance to damage the machine.”

“He won't even know where it is,” Jack promises. “He woke up in the bed where I killed him and seemed to think it actually worked like that. I don't think he's going to look for it.”

“You're counting on that?” Geoff presses.

“No,” Jack says, exasperated. “He's not going to find it if he does look. He couldn't get into the room, either. I'm just saying. Defense in depth.”

“Okay, babe. Okay, I'm sorry.” Geoff bites his lip. “So... what was it like? Getting killed by him?”

“I'm so glad you asked, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Genesis 3:22.


End file.
